Sammy' s black eyes
by hannahboo9011
Summary: You were so in love with Sam Winchester, but with him on a rampage as a demon and then recovering from his addiction to demon blood, there wasnt really a chance to tell him. reader/castiel. rated M for possible smut later on.
1. chapter 1

Dean put out his hand in a signal to stay where I was. He dropped into a low crouch and pulled out his knife, the jagged jawbone surprisingly sharp.

"What?" I whispered as I followed his lead and dropped into a crouch. He glanced back at me and held his finger to his lips. Be quiet. He started to slink forward as silent as a cat. He raised his nose to the air and sniffed. His eyes gleamed with malice and he mouthed the word sulfur and motioned for me to follow. My blood ran cold.

"Demons?!" I whispered, trying to hide the tremor in my voice. I hadn't got my tattoo yet. I was wide open for possession. The thing is, I have only been an "official" hunter for two weeks. Three years ago Sam and Dean saved me from a wendigo and since it had killed my parents, they took care of me. They didn't just take care of me though. They also taught me. Trained me. Trained me hard. My body was toned and I was pretty sure I could take apart any gun and put it back together in under twenty seconds. I could also recite the bible in latin.

Dean snapped his fingers and frowned at me. I had gotten lost in the past again, something that could get us both killed. I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"Sorry" I whispered as he turned and kept moving down the hall.

"Where are you sammy?" he said under his breath, so softly I could barely hear him. I froze. We were hunting sam? No no we couldn't be. Dean said it was just a werewolf. It would be quick. Easy. I stood straight and dean looked at me.

"Violete? What?" he said quietly, careful to keep his voice down. I narrowed my eyes, spun away and stormed back down the hall, making too much noise. Dean glanced back at the room he was going towards but as I angrily pushed through the front door he followed me grimly. I stormed to the car and spun with every ounce of my anger written on my face.

"LIAR" I screamed in his face. Dean flinched and shook his head.

"I'm lost" he looked genuinely confused and that made it so much worse.

"Sam." was all I could say then I spun back to the car and wrapped my arms around myself. I lowered my face to hide the tears, the weakness. Ever since sam went bad, demonic, It felt like I was off balance. It wasn't like I wanted him in that way, it wasn't like that at all, he was the dad my real father never was. And when he tried to kill me, it wasn't him anymore. His eyes went black.

tears flowed down my face against my wishes.

"Violet, I'm sorry, I couldn't leave you behind, I just…" I could hear him shifting back and forth on his feet. I hugged myself tighter and prepared for him to say he didn't trust me and that was why he couldn't leave me behind.

"Couldn't what, huh? Trust me? " I snarled angrily and faced him. He looked at my face, the tears, in shock and looked thrown off for a moment. His jaw fell slack and he stepped forward.

"Seriously? That's what you think?" he asked incredulously. I just nodded. Dean stepped towards me and started reaching out like he wanted to hug me.

All of a sudden there was a loud boom and Dean wasn't in front of me anymore. He had been thrown all the way back to the house and was now gasping for breath, blood bubbled from in between his lips. Suddenly Sammy came strolling out with that cruel smile and it felt like time slowed down. His eyes sparkled like a cat that had caught a mouse as he stared at Dean. I dropped into a crouch and backed behind the car as Sammy flipped his hand and sent Dean flying against the wall again. I gasped at the vicious creature that had become my sammy and his head whipped towards me. I tried to slide out of view again but it was to late. His hand went up and so did I. A fire licked through my body as the ability to move was ripped away from me. I tried to struggle but Sammy was to strong, I was probably going to die.

"Ahh violete. I was wondering where you were" His voice dragged ice down my spine in a cold sweat and I glared at him with all my might. He let out that malicious laugh and turned back to Dean.

"I'm done playing with you, brother" With those words he twisted his hand sharply and Dean's neck followed the example. Dean crumpled to the ground and I screamed louder than I ever had. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. I knew sammy could control my head, he could almost mimic a tricksters powers, but it seemed so real. So painfully real. Tears started rolling down my face as sammy forced me to him. His hand, so cold, slid slowly down my cheek and I shivered in repulsion.

"Hello Violete, I have missed you" I tried to pull away from his touch.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus" I spit all my anger into the words and I saw the demon inside him shiver. It wasn't sammy, it was a demon.

" stop it" He said angrily, tightening his grip on me.

"omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii" I tried to summon every ounce of will in me. I had to push it out of him. I had to save him.

" omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica" His power washed away from me as he dropped to the ground. I looked to see Dean moving from the ground. Not dead. Seeing him made my strength renew and I pushed on vigorously.

"rgo draco maledicte, ut ecclesiam tuam secura, tibi facias libertate servire" I saw Dean start to get up and wanted to shout for him to stay down but I couldn't risk interrupting the spell.

"te rogamus, audi nos!"

Sammy, or the demon in him lay writhing on the ground and with all my might I screamed those last words. Black smoke erupted from his mouth and flew away quickly into the inky sky. I fell to my knees, weak from the events, just as sam was waking up.

"What?" He whispered hoarsely and looked around in complete confusion. I felt so tired I thought I would pass out right there, but no, I managed to get back to my feet. I needed to make sure Dean was ok. I needed Dean to be ok. What would I do if he died? What would I have done if sammy had died?

I forced each step as I made my way to where he sat with blood running freely from his mouth. He looked awful and I wasn't sure he would make it through this. Besides how was I supposed to get two full grown men into a car and drive them back to the bunker on my own? I was about to pass out and now I had to figure this out before they died, or worse.

"Dean?" I whisper, hoping he would be good enough to get himself to the car. If not I was going to have to get him there myself. Wait. I had an idea. I leaned my head back and looked up at the sky.

"cas? I could really use a hand. Please" I had hope that he would answer but not much considering he wasn't answering our prayers much anymore. I waited a moment but he still didn't show. I would have to do this on my own then.

I hooked my arms under Deans and tried to pull him up but he was to heavy and all I managed to do was drag him into a slouching position. I couldn't do this, because if Dean was this heavy sammy would be so much worse. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, right into the kind face of castiel.

"y...you came?" He smiled down at me and ruffled my hair.

"yes, I am here. You need help?" he was acting as if he hadn't been ignoring them for the better of a month now but she wasn't going to complain.

"yeah." her tone was clipped but he didn't seem to notice as he placed his hand on her forehead. She heard a flutter of wings and suddenly her, sammy, and Dean were all back at the bunker. Castiel was gone once more.

Out of everything that had happened, I still had one question. how was sammy possessed? why didnt his tattoo protect him?


	2. home

**(A.N) So I have been super busy lately but I will definitely try and update another soon. Sorry for the wait. Also I would like to add that in this story line castiel is still very new and confused by human tendency. Sorry its so short this time.**

The feeling of the water hitting my worn out, filthy body was a miracle all in itself. Sam and Dean had yet to wake up so I had the shower all to myself and I could stay in here for as long as I wanted.

I lathered soap on my head. The real one, in big bottles and not that motel crap I usually existed off of. It felt amazing to be stripped of the stress and the horror of fighting sammy. It had killed some deep part of me when I looked into his eyes and realized they weren't his, not anymore. But I had saved him. I hope.

This of course was when my mind turned to that god forsaken angel on our shoulders. He never seemed to come when sam and Dean called, but he came the minute I called? Why? It was strange but if I tried to dwell on it I would lose my mind. I was better off finishing my shower and taking a much needed nap.

I turned the handle so the shower heated up for a second before I turned it again and it shut off. I stepped out onto the cold tiled floor and wrapped myself in my towel and spared a glance at myself in the small mirror above the sink. I looked, for lack of better words, like shit. My usually raven black hair hung below my shoulders in unbrushed tangles. My eyes lacked any type of happiness and looked on the verge of dead. My normally pale skin looked almost colorless and my lips were bitten and swollen. The hunt for sam had done quite a number on me.

I rolled me eyes at myself and started rubbing my hair dry.

"Violete?" I jumped a mile and threw my towel around myself as I heard Cas behind me.

"CAS, I'm naked !" I shrieked at him and saw his eyes widen as he turned around with an almost confused expression.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't want you popping up while i'm naked? " I was still shrieking but not as loud. Cas just shook his head and stayed facing the wall. I pulled my clothes on and opened the door.

"Out castiel. Now" I was pissed that he had yet again showed up while i was naked, He didn't just do it to me thankfully. I had heard sam and Dean shout suddenly plenty of times. Cas just didn't have the same problems with nudity as us humans.

"I am sorry, I just needed to know you were all right" I could feel his eyes on me a I stepped out of the bathroom and walked my way to the kitchen.

"I'm fine Cas. where have you been?" I wanted to know why he had been ignoring us but I knew i would probably not get an answer.

"I have been attending my duties of course" I sighed at his ominous answer and just shook my head. I opened the fridge and pulled out the meats and stuff for a sandwich.

"Cool" I said sarcastically and put the bread directly on the counter not caring about plates and formalities. I focused on putting my food together and out right ignored him.

"Have I upset you?" honestly sometimes his innocent nature made me want to hit him but there was something that twisted up my violence against him and instead made me feel the need to protect him. I was now looking at him with a half hearted mean look and he just wasn't getting the glare.

"Yes, Cas, you did" I stomped my way to my room after throwing the ingredients back into the fridge. I knew I was dramatic but oh well, I would do whatever I wanted whenever I wanted.

I knew I was confusing him but honestly I just couldn't care less. He didn't understand why I was so upset and he would just have to figure it out. I was tired of explaining to him. I was tired of having to lie and tell him it was only because he was leaving us to die and not because i was completely in love with him.

At the end of the day I was just tired of knowing my feelings would never be returned by the damned angel. I knew my feelings wouldn't matter at the end of the day.


End file.
